


Watch Me Make 'Em Bow

by DefaltManifesto



Series: 15 Day Lyric Challenge [2]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Painplay, Sadism, Whipping, dom!CL, sub!GD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: She can’t remember the first time she made a bruise blossom on a lover’s skin.





	Watch Me Make 'Em Bow

**Author's Note:**

> So yesterday was soft and cute and today is uhhhh. Well. I blame the lyric prompt for today it gave me Ideas. And now here we are. Today's lyric was "I like the way they all/Scream" from You Should See Me In A Crown by Billie Eilish. I'm actually personally super NOT into pain play. Mostly anyways. But this idea gripped me and I ran with it. This idea honestly deserves like 5k cuz I have this whole thing in my head about their dynamic but I started this at 9 and needed to finish it so I could go to bed cuz I have to be up early so here's what you get. Depending on how the lyric prompts go, I might write a sequel and expand on this concept some more during the challenge. I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Comments are loved. Title taken from the song mentioned above. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @ Defaltmanifesto

In hindsight, Chaerin can’t remember how it first happened. She can’t remember the first time she made a bruise blossom on a lover’s skin, or the first time she watched them slip away into subspace.

She doesn’t remember how she ended up with Korea’s biggest popstar tied up on a Saint Andrews Cross, limbs trembling as her whip comes to rest on the floor by her feet.

She crosses the space between them, steps slow and deliberate, and she watches as the muscles in Jiyong’s back jump at each click of her heels on the concrete floor. It’s heady, the fear. It’s a fucking head trip having that kind of power over another person and she’s long ago stopped feeling ashamed at the pleasurable rush that comes with the evidence of her control over another person.

Jiyong jerks, the chains holding his cuffs to the cross rattling as she presses her chest against the welts of his back, fabric rough on such sensitive skin, and curls her fingers around his hard cock. She presses a kiss to each of the angel wings inked in his neck and rakes her nails down his tender flesh just to hear his breath hitch and then break over a sob as he presses back into her and flinches away all at once.

“Shh, baby, let me play,” she says.

She pulls back and lets go of his cock, letting her eyes roam over the marks she’s left on him. It’s an art with Jiyong. Everything with Jiyong is, whether he wants it to be or not, but riding the delicate line of breaking his skin but not overwhelming him is a challenge. There’s nothing she can see that’s concerning. The Xs she’s patterned over his back are near perfect in their symmetry and she wishes she could make them permanent.

Maybe one day.

“You ready to cry for me some more?” she asks.

She loves the question. Loves the way Jiyong tenses up and struggles with the internal dilemma of wanting to fight the pain while also wanting to beg for even more. It’s one thing to enjoy it. It’s another to ask for it.

“Please Mistress,” he whispers.

It’s not what she asked for so she slaps his thigh. “Please what?”

“Please make me cry more,” he says.

“Good boy,” she says, then rakes her nails down his sides.

The scream Chaerin gets in response makes her shiver. The line she rides now is even harder than the one with the whip, every nerve in Jiyong’s body tense and aching from the whip. She’s barely digging in, but she knows to him it feels like fire. She stops at his hips, lifts her fingers away and watches Jiyong writhe in the grip of the restraints as his brain floods his body with more endorphins. They’re almost done. She can see it in the way his fingers curl and uncurl.

If she had to pick a favorite part, this is it. The challenge of taking Jiyong right to the edge with a slow build of the tension and then tipping him over before the momentum is lost. She lifts her hands up and rests the tips of her nails above the marks she’s made, spaced so that when she drags her hands down it’ll be between the neat lines she’s made, so close to the lines of heat she’s already branded him with. Jiyong shudders as the realization hits him. She doesn’t let him brace for it.

She claws down his back and then presses close again, wrapping her hand around his cock and giving it one stroke as he thrashes in her grip and wails as the pain pings through him from nerve to nerve even as he comes.

Chaerin watches him ride it out, holding him close while the endorphins flooding his system still make it possible without it hurting too much. When it’s over, she let’s go and sets about undoing the cuffs. Jiyong spills into her arms like a puppet with its strings cut. His tears slick up her neck as she guides him across the floor and into the bathroom she’s connected to her play room, simple and utilitarian. Jiyong shakes in her arms as she fills the tub, then shakes his head when she guides him towards it.

“I know baby,” she says, the cruel edge to her voice giving way to something softer. “But you need to stay warm.”

Getting Jiyong to accept aftercare had been a struggle originally. Now he doesn’t mind it, but still struggles with the coddling even though he knows it’s necessary. It’s something he trusts her to manage.

She helps him into the water and kneels beside it. Jiyong cries as she cleans him up, not the wailing or sobbing from when she has him on her cross, just silent tears as his body finishes processing it all. She watches as the tears dry as she finishes up with the cleaning, her own worry fading. By now, with how many years they’ve played together, she knows if he’s crashing and knows how to keep him from doing that, but she never feels content until he’s come back to some semblance of clarity.

“You with me?” she asks as she stands.

Jiyong nods and holds out a hand for her to help him up with. He seems frail and fragile as she dries him off and then has him lean over the counter so she can applying ointment to all the marks she’s left behind.

“You did so good for me,” she says, petting a hand down his side as she finishes up. “Held so still and let me mark you up so pretty.”

He lists into her and she smiles, turning him in her arms and pressing their lips together. Jiyong sighs and kisses her back, fingers playing with her hair as they take their time reacquainting with one another on more equal footing. After a long few moments, he pulls away, gaze sleepy and pupils still blown wide.

“I feel so good,” he says.

Chaerin laughs and kisses his cheek. “C’mon you. Time for bed.”


End file.
